


Patience

by SongOfMarbule



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 04:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11729427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongOfMarbule/pseuds/SongOfMarbule
Summary: Overlooking the city on the penthouse suite patio, Prompto gazes at the stars after a long, tiring day while Ignis gazes at a constellation much more inspiring.





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Mild alluding to a spoiler in Chapter 13.

The quartet had arrived at the hotel late that night, the hunt they’d taken on that afternoon taking far longer than anticipated. By the time they approached the city and booked their rooms, it was well past midnight. Not much to do but head straight to bed, energy and curative stores running on next to nothing and achy muscles preventing them from being quite as mobile as they had been earlier that day. For Prompto and Ignis, being able to book separate suites without any raised eyebrows and awkward questioning was… great. Incredible, even. With their relationship finally out in the open, it was no longer quite as difficult to get time alone, and there was no need to make up excuses as to why they wanted their own hotel room. Gladio and Noct _knew,_ no longer needing to ask questions or give them suspicious glances. Ignis booked the two of them a suite on the penthouse level, their own isolated private haven. It cost a pretty gil to stay there, but Ignis insisted that they spoil themselves every once in awhile. Prompto had no complaints. A fancy suite? All to himself? With Ignis? How could he possibly say no to that?

While Ignis showered, Prompto sat on the edge of the bed and flipped through the photos on his camera. Prompto had taken some really great photos that day, and as he reviewed them he couldn’t help but smile and laugh at some of the more ridiculous moments he’d managed to capture, frozen in time. One photo in particular of Gladio was so bizarre that he had no idea how it was even humanly possible - his limbs were seemingly all over the place while he flew past Ignis in the background, an unflattering expression on both of their faces. It was a battle shot - so much was going on, but even so, clearly, something else was at play here. Clever angles, or possibly: _Witchcraft_ , Prompto thought to himself, grinning. He came to the end of the photo reel and turned his camera off, leaving it on the nightstand, then wandered out onto the balcony to get some fresh air.

He hadn’t intended to stay outside for as long as he had. He felt drained of energy, but the more he delved into his thoughts, the deeper into the sinkhole of time he waded.

_Did pretty good today,_ Prompto thought proudly, remembering a shot he’d fired with pinpoint accuracy, landing the finishing blow on a daemon. He felt he’d improved in battle these last few weeks. Finally, he felt like he was making a difference — that he was really, truly part of the team. Even Gladio complimented him today. That was always a good feeling, a notch on his achievement belt.

While Prompto zoned out on the balcony, Ignis finished up his shower, wrapped in the hotel’s complimentary bathrobe with his glasses on for visibility.  He glanced around the room, at the empty bed and the vacant seating and kitchen area, and at first he was confused when he didn’t see Prompto anywhere. But when he caught sight of the open patio door, he couldn’t help but smile and wander over to take a peek.

Prompto’s slender form leaned against the railing, his head tilted upward as he stared at the glittering stars above, perhaps imagining the incredible shots he could get with his camera if he were up even higher than he was now. He looked peaceful, so ethereal that Ignis didn’t have the heart to disturb him at first. There was one problem, though: Prompto was beautiful. Divine. He just looked so lonely; _inviting,_ even, as he stood there on his own, so that Ignis just couldn’t help but offer his company. Catching glimpses of Prompto during one of his rare quiet moments was always a treat; Ignis often found himself overwhelmed by the feeling of warmth, of _love_ , that washed over him just from the mere sight of the blond.

Prompto wore his red shirt that day. _Red is such a lovely colour on him,_ Ignis found himself thinking every time he saw Prompto in that outfit. His freckled shoulders were kissed with a mild tan, a gift from the sun that was present for the duration of the day. _A miracle that he didn’t turn a similar shade of red. He always forgets to apply sunscreen on a regular basis._ His blue eyes glistened even in the darkness of the night, like a sapphire unearthed in a mine.

The scent of lavender soon filled Prompto’s nostrils, the intensity practically conquering all of his senses. Well. It sure was distinct. And obvious. Ignis couldn’t surprise him when the tactician always smelled so damn _nice_ , especially when he was fresh out of the shower. But, Prompto decided to pretend not to notice him anyway, just for fun, curious to see what he would say and do instead.

Ignis slowly approached Prompto from behind, sliding his arms around his waist as he stepped close, pressing against him in a loving embrace.

“Hi, Ignis,” Prompto greeted. He relaxed and leaned back against the other, enjoying the feeling of the man’s arms safely holding him like a treasure.

“Hello, Prompto,” Ignis replied, his voice low and rumbly with affection as he gave him a gentle squeeze.

No words were spoken for a short while. They didn’t need them, really - their presence, their touch, the warmth shared between them, was enough.

Ignis was fond of the tender moment, but he soon became distracted by what was directly in front of him. Ignis ran his velvety lips along the back of Prompto’s neck, meticulously kissing up and down, lips climbing the steps of his vertebrae. Prompto couldn’t help but shudder, the soft touch sending a shiver down his spine. Ignis was always so damn _gentle_ , it made his heart ache, his lungs breathless, his knees weak. It didn’t usually take Ignis very long at all to reduce Prompto to a puddle of goo, using just his breath, his lips, his fingers.

_Ugh,_ Prompto would think in times like these.   _Why is it that he always knows_ **_exactly_ ** _how to unravel me?_ Like a tattered doll with a loose string, a tempting thread that you just couldn’t help but pull until the seams fell apart and the fabric crumpled to the floor, leaving behind the exposed innards.

“I thought you were supposed to be getting ready for bed,” Ignis observed, temporarily breaking the little spell he’d casted.

“Well…yeah. But then I got distracted. And now you’re adding to the distraction, a little,” Prompto replied, feeling somewhat lightheaded from the attention Ignis was giving him.

“You’re still in your day clothes.”

“ _Yeah_?”

“May I ask why?”

Prompto snorted.  “Maybe because it’s kinda chilly out here, and I’m, y’know, out on the balcony? I’m not like you, waltzing around in public dressed like you’re on your way to some kind of toga party, off to mingle with a bunch of crusty old politicians. Probably gonna hoot in fake laughter while pretending to actually like the cheap-ass liquor being served in the punch bowl, right?”

“It’s called a bathrobe, Prompto.”

“I _know_. Wow. Really? Was that really all you got out of my clever retort? Damn. I’ve gotta step it up.”

“And we’re not in public.”

Prompto sighed. Always so focused on the details, as usual.  “Yeah, we are. Out here, it’s considered public.  Anyone with a telescope could be checking us out right now.”

“Oh? And what exactly would they see?”

“They’d see a weirdo in a toga. And.. glasses?” Prompto added, feeling the nudge of the man’s frames against his neck as Ignis nuzzled him. “Why are you wearing your glasses?”

“Hm, that’s a very good question, Prompto. Perhaps because I’m visually impaired?”

“I thought you weren’t and were just wearing them because you’re actually a hipster, trying really hard to look cool.”

“A hipster, am I? Then what does that make you?”

“And what’s _that_ supposed to mean? I am _not_ a hipster, thank you very much.”

“You certainly dress like one. Even in uniform. Vest with various patches sewn everywhere, some even _profane;_ an odd plaid skirt-like bottom to it, a rebellious chain on your hip. Your hairstyle is a suitable complement, tying off the hipster image in a quaint little chocobo-yellow ribbon.”

Prompto paused.  “Okay, okay. You’ve got me there. But dude, don’t even go there with the hairstyle thing. What even _is_ yours?”

“You’re trudging through forbidden territory, Prompto. Speaking ill of my hair is a serious no-no.”

“Likewise. Don’t insult the ‘do.”

“Luckily for you, I happen to have a _thing_ for unruly, wildly-styled blond-haired hipsters who wave their cameras around like gil at an exotic dancing establishment.”

Prompto smiled at that. “Man, I really did luck out, then. That’s pretty specific.”

Ignis smiled as well, giving a soft hum as he kissed Prompto’s neck again. He slid his deft fingers along Prompto’s waist, beneath the hem of his shirt so his ungloved hands met with Prompto’s soft skin. He felt Prompto tense and heard the whisper of his breath hitching in his throat. Ignis’ lips traveled to his freckled shoulder while his hands headed south, casually undoing his belt and the fly of his pants.  Prompto’s hands gripped at the railing, intrigued, yet a bit nervous since they weren’t technically in their room.

“H-hey. Uh. Out here? Really?” Prompto stuttered.  “Um. Maybe we could move this inside, dude. Just an idea.”

A chuckle.  “We’re in the penthouse suite, darling. It’s past midnight. Just who do you think is going to be spying on us at this hour, at this altitude?”

A pause.  “You have a point.”

“Besides,” Ignis continued, “it’s not as if having a little _romp_ out in the open, in public, is anything out of the ordinary for you.”

“Huh?” Prompto’s nose crinkled in confusion. “What are you talking about?”

“Don’t tell me you’ve _forgotten_ , Prompto,” Ignis mused, his lips quirking upward,  “about that time that you nearly killed us both.”

“ _What?!_ ”

“When you impaired my driving and made an absolutely _enormous_ mess in the Regalia.”

“Oh. That.”

“And just how long, pray tell, did it take us, again? To scrub that front seat completely clean, spotless, until I would feel comfortable serving dinner on it?”

“No clue, dude.”

“Ah, so your memory _has_ failed you after all.  Did you really forget how you hopped out of the front seat in a panic? How quickly you bolted to the trunk to get us some clean clothes, as if you were being chased by a swarm of killer wasps?”

“Nope, I didn’t forget,”  Prompto grumbled, flushing.

“All the while, awkwardly shimmying out of your underwear and cleaning up as fast as you could, _tripping_ over your _own feet_ , your lower half _completely_ exposed, for the whole _world_ to see, and I just couldn’t believe---”

“Hard to forget the sound of your laugh at my expense.”

“---how utterly _filthy_ you were---”

“You were filthier, remember? You wouldn’t stop complaining.”

“---and honestly, I was rather surprised by how much you were leaking. Perhaps a personal record of mine. I would have been proud, maybe gloated a little, if I wasn’t---”

“ _Dude_.”

“---rather flustered, at the time.”

“Are you done?”

“Speaking? Yes.”

“Somehow, I don’t believe that.”  Prompto couldn’t see him, but he could practically _feel_ that amused expression on the older man’s face. For such an awkward memory, one that Ignis had chastised him over for days afterward, Ignis sure seemed to look back on that ‘incident’ fondly.

Gods, though. He loved the sound of Ignis’ voice. He was glad that the man seemed to be in a chatty mood tonight, but why oh why did he have to use his vocal magic for the sole purpose of embarrassing him?

Well, to be fair, Prompto did kind of deserve it. He knew it, so he tried his best to take the teasing in stride, even when sometimes he wanted to curl up into a hole and stew in his awkwardness while his cheeks burned holes through themselves. All the while Ignis’ sing-song cheerful tone, like an animated musical, would play in his ears and continue to dig at him, making him squirm and feel as vulnerable as a worm wiggling on a fishing line.

“You know me too well,” Ignis said, slowly pulling Prompto’s belt free from the loops of his waistband, letting it drop to the floor without a care, a clink upon contact on the concrete.

Prompto felt his pants sag on his hips and his heart race in his chest.  “I know. It’s really unfortunate,” he grumbled, his voice hushed.

Ignis chuckled. “Prompto?”

Prompto groaned. “What now?”

“I love you.”

Prompto turned around to face Ignis at last, kissing him the second his eyes honed in on those tempting lips of his. A kiss was usually his default response whenever Ignis said those words, letting his lips do the vocalizing instead of his throat. Of course he tried to return the sentiment often, but all that tumbled out of him was usually a string of stutters, colourful confetti of mish mashed letters that, when rearranged on the floor, spelled out something resembling “I love you too”.

Prompto attempted to steer Ignis over to the sliding door leading back into their room, but Ignis had other plans, leading him over to the far corner of the balcony where the lounge furniture was situated instead.

Ignis let go of Prompto’s hips so he could loosen and remove the tie holding his bathrobe closed. He then dropped the garment off his body like a hot potato, so _casually,_ and proceeded to drape it across the nearby tanning chair. Prompto couldn’t help but laugh, the entire scene striking him as absolutely ridiculous and almost out of character for someone as modest as Ignis.

“Holy shit, dude!” Prompto looked around the balcony frantically, searching as if he were expecting to see an audience gaping at his boyfriend’s _rather nice_ birthday suit. No way, no how — Ignis was for _his eyes only, dammit._ He’d fight them if he had to!

Ignis regarded him with a quizzical expression.

“You’re really rocking your nudity like it’s, I dunno, natural, now,” Prompto said in exasperation. He couldn’t believe Ignis was just standing there butt naked on the balcony. What was with him today?

“Am I? I didn’t notice. And if I’m not mistaken, isn’t nudity as natural as one could be?”

“It used to take me _forever_ to convince you to even just take off your shirt. And shut up.”

“Ah.”  Ignis glanced down at himself.  “I suppose you’re right.”

“I’m glad, though. You’re just, so… _so…_ ” Prompto paused, trying to find the right word.

“I’m so what?” Ignis asked, amused, crossing his arms and shifting his weight onto one leg. He looked like some kind of statue, carved intricately out of beauty marked marble stolen from ancient times. You could put him on a pedestal and out on display in a museum somewhere and nobody would be able to tell the difference, probably. Until he moved and scared the shit out of someone.

Prompto was still a bit shy around Ignis, sometimes, when it came to tossing around generous compliments and admiration of Ignis’ physique in spoken form.  Internally, though, Prompto had no problem with the praise. Maybe one day he would be able to actually vocalize those classic hit favourites, such as:

“You’re Too Damn Attractive”, the debut song by recording artist Prompto and the Hormones;

“You’re the Hottest Person I’ve Ever Seen in My Life”, off the new album “The Disc Really is on Fire” _;_

Singles following: “It’s Not Fair”, “I Hate You”,  “Except, Actually, I Don’t??” and “Oh my Gods, How Are You Even Real?!”.

“I… I dunno,”  Prompto replied in a small voice, a shrug of his shoulders. “You’ve got a lot to be proud of.”

“As do you,”  Ignis smiled. He stepped forward and kissed Prompto tenderly.  “You’re beautiful, Prompto.”

“Heh,”  Prompto flushed brightly.  “Thanks.”

“You’re just so, _so…”_ Ignis added, mimicking Prompto.

“I’m so what?”  Prompto smiled, moving his arms around Ignis’ neck so he could press their foreheads together.

“Perfect.”

Prompto wanted to cry. Instead, he captured Ignis’ lips in another kiss, feeling it was a better and less awkward alternative.

Ignis began undressing Prompto, allowing the rest of his clothing to fall to the floor like leaves on an autumn day. First was that red shirt Ignis liked so much, followed by his pants that were perhaps a little too big for his waist. As the clothes fell, Ignis slowly guided Prompto backwards, causing the blond to trip and stumble on the heap of fabric around his ankles.

Prompto laughed as Ignis caught him and held him close, sneaking another kiss while Prompto stepped out of his pants. And finally, the glove and underwear were the last obstacle, Ignis pausing so as to prevent Prompto from tripping again. Prompto was greeted by the scent of lavender once more as he laid down on the tanning chair, Ignis’ robe still warm beneath him and fragrant from the remnants of his shower.

Ignis moved over Prompto, steadying himself on the rather flimsy chair, one that was obviously not constructed to handle the weight of two people. He kissed him for a moment longer before his lips traveled elsewhere. He kissed down Prompto’s body, making sure to hit all of his favourite spots along the way.

Even in the dark, Ignis memorized the location of every freckle that shone brighter than the rest of the stars surrounding them, every little dimple, every pink hint of a stretch mark that decorated his torso. He delighted in the way that the blond shifted, squirmed, laughed as he visited each part of him, planting loving kisses there in hopes they would bloom and add to his garden of beauty. Ignis could spend days kissing him, finding it difficult not to get lost in the divinity of the blond’s angelic vessel each moment they spent like this.

After spending some time kissing around Prompto’s soft navel, Ignis followed the trail of soft hair that led him to his end destination. He curled his long fingers around Prompto’s half-hardened arousal, pushing the foreskin down slightly so he could delicately kiss at the pink tip hidden within.

Prompto cursed Ignis internally for doing this to him outside. Ignis _knew_ just how loud he got whenever he went down on him. But whatever, he was too excited to care. He just wanted to be in his mouth now, and thankfully Ignis complied to his silent wishes in due time.

Prompto wasn’t silent for much longer.

Ignis worked at Prompto, slowly, sensually, toying with him every which way as he took his time pleasuring him. It was awhile before he even took him inside of his mouth; he ran his lips along the shaft, kissing and nuzzling every inch of his length until he felt Prompto grow even harder beneath his touch. He teased him with his tongue on his way back up to the head, presenting him with the hot chamber of his mouth at last. Ignis closed his lips around him, taking in every inch of Prompto until there was nothing visibly left.

He glanced up at his partner with his gorgeous seafoam green eyes; eyes that he knew could melt Prompto like butter, and when seafoam met the ocean surface of Prompto’s gaze he couldn’t help but smile at how Prompto gave away just how much he was enjoying this. His pink, freckled cheeks, a rouge pigment that spread down his body, along his shoulders like a watercolour paint. The fluttering of his long eyelashes as he desperately tried to avert his gaze in shyness. The little quiver in his lips when he tried to suppress a moan. The way his hips shook when his pleasure began to rapidly build.

Ignis loved to take his time.

Prompto, on the other hand, both loved and hated the excruciatingly measured pace. He could only take so much before he grew really, really impatient.

Right now, Ignis decided to be kind to his lover. He slid Prompto in and out of his mouth, his lips tight around him as they glided along his cock. He paid special attention to the head, his tongue dipping the slit before rubbing along the underside, attentively listening to every hint of a moan and every small gasp of breath that escaped his partner.  As Prompto’s vocal symphony took a sudden hasty turn, he paused just when he was sure Prompto was gearing up for the final chorus. A frustrated sound followed, and Ignis couldn’t help but smirk.

As tempted as he was to continue toying with Prompto’s strings for his own amusement, he remembered that he was supposed to be a kind conductor right now, aiming to achieve the loudest round of applause. What mattered most was that Prompto was enjoying himself. And judging by the hand that had found its way into his damp hair, gently yet urgently wrangling the short strands in its fingers, he assumed that was indeed the case. _There was always later,_ he reminded himself.

Prompto, meanwhile, was in heaven. Every little thing he did was magic. Every little thing just turned him on. _Wait, wasn’t that a song?_ He tried really, _really_ hard to be quiet during all of this, even as Ignis purposely prolonged his orgasm, withdrawing to take a detour with open mouth kisses against his inner thigh. Every kiss left behind a wet tingling sensation, and it felt _so good_ , he wanted the feeling to last forever, but he knew that he couldn’t take this anymore. He was at his limit. Honestly, he had lasted a lot longer than he thought he would.

When Ignis closed his mouth around him again, Prompto whimpered, panicking, knowing that he was going to make a really loud, really embarrassing sound any second now. He slammed his wrist against his mouth, biting down on the wristband that covered his most secret of places. He practically ripped it off of his hand as his cry of pleasure erupted from his throat and muffled against it. It didn’t silence his cry completely, but it was enough to not cast an echo. _Thank the Six._

When it was all over, Prompto stared up at the stars above him, feeling like he’d blasted all the way up there with them. He’d fit right in, anyway, what with his skin covered in galaxies of various intensities of his own.  He nibbled absently on his wristband, which wasn’t so much on his _wrist,_ anymore, as he descended all the way down from euphoria, back to the present on Eos.

“You’ll never rest until you’ve soiled every last inch of me, will you?”

Prompto froze. “Huh?”  he peeped, confused by the vague comment from his partner. When he lifted his head, he was greeted by the sight of Ignis wiping one of the lenses of his glasses clean on the corner of the bathrobe, their impromptu blanket.

_Shit_. He didn’t mean to do that. Prompto was worried Ignis would be pissed off, but the tone in the man’s silky voice suggested otherwise.

“Nope,” Prompto replied, relaxing when he saw Ignis begin to smirk in response. “Life goals, dude.”

Ignis chuckled. “Scratch one item off of your bucket list, then.” He leaned over so he could set his glasses down on the chair adjacent to them, then carefully moved over Prompto so their eyes were level with one another again.

Ignis then took Prompto’s hand in his own, lifting it so he could kiss the barcode tattoo that was now exposed. Prompto hadn’t talked to him about that, yet, and Ignis didn’t pressure him into doing so. Prompto wasn’t sure if Ignis understood what it meant, but regardless, Ignis treated the barcode like any other part of Prompto: precious and kissable. He kissed it one more time before he slid the wristband down to cover it once more. Ignis had silently accepted that part of him and he didn’t even know his full story yet. It made Prompto want to cry, again. How did he get so lucky? He had no clue. Prompto moved his hand to Ignis’ neck afterwards so he could pull him down for another kiss. _Gods. I love you._ He wished he could say it aloud.

Ignis pressed against him as they kissed, the chair creaking slightly as the extra weight was applied. The chair’s legs shifted an inch, making Prompto’s nerves rise just a bit as he moved to try to accommodate for the additional body. The chair was... rusty, and definitely had seen better days. Just how old was it? Like, fifteen? Do they even sell these types of chairs anymore?

Oh, but wouldn’t that be great? Being in the middle of messing around and having the chair just, give out, all of a sudden. Crunch. Rip. _Bang_ , goes his ass against concrete. Yep, totally wouldn’t hurt at all. And don’t even go there with how loud the sound of it all would be. A thundering _boom_ echoing across the rooftops, as if to loudly state, “Look at me! I made a poor hormone-fueled choice and now my ass is paying for it! And not in the way you think!”

Prompto’s chair thoughts were interrupted when Ignis started touching him again. Somewhere between Ignis lifting Prompto’s leg and running his hand along it like a fine instrument, turning the blond onto his side, Prompto suddenly jolted in pain.

“Ah! Stop!”

Ignis sat back, alarmed. “Are you all right, Prompto? Did I hurt you?”

“No, no, not you, it’s this… it’s this dumb chair! The.. what are they even called? Blades? Slats? The.. whatever! Those _things_ are _pinching me_ through your stupid toga, somehow. Ow!”  Prompto shifted, trying to position himself on the chair so it couldn’t catch his skin again.

“My apologies.”

“Why are we doing this out here, anyway? Is this some kind of fantasy of yours or something?”

“Not particularly, no.”

“Then… can we move back inside? Pretty please?”

“I suppose. Wouldn’t want your poor arse to get pinched any further, would we? It could leave a mark, if we’re not careful.”

“Not like you don’t leave marks all over me, anyway.”

“Oh? So you’re fine where we are now?”

“Dude, no! I knew it! This _is_ some kinda weird fantasy of yours.”

“Ah. So like you, taking advantage of my helpless position in the Regalia.”

Prompto snorted. _Helpless, my ass._ “Hey, at least that’s a more practical and common fantasy. Tons of people screw in cars. Who the hell fantasizes about messing around on a dingy balcony chair, with pinchy little plastic bits all over it?”

“Not me."

“Oh my _god_. Then why---”

“Shall we head inside, then?”

“ _Finally_.”

Together they made the awkward journey back inside the hotel room at last, Prompto quickly gathering up his discarded clothing while Ignis took care of his robe, sliding the patio door closed behind them. Prompto was fine with just tossing their clothes in a random direction when they got to bed, but Ignis being Ignis insisted on folding the clothing neatly and putting them in a designated area.

Prompto rolled his eyes and waited for Ignis on the bed, feeling a little sleepy now, but still turned on enough that he didn’t want to end their night quite yet. He thought back to their little escapade on the balcony just now. It wasn’t often that Ignis came onto him. Usually, it was Prompto jumping his bones, overexcitable and mind filled to the brim with dirty thoughts on a regular basis. Could you really blame him, though? Ignis _did_ look really hot with damp hair… and he _was_ being pretty sexy out on the balcony. When he wasn’t being an ass, that is. Who knows, maybe the assiness enhanced his hotness sometimes. He didn’t know. The point was: Ignis was attractive tonight.

“I don’t know why you even bothered showering before all this,” Prompto pointed out as he rolled onto his back, idly spreading his legs apart in case Ignis happened to glance over in his general direction. _Come on. Hurry up._

“This wasn’t planned,” Ignis replied, still puttering around the room.

“Liar.”

“I got inspired.”

“By what, exactly?”

“Your fine little ass, bent over the railing.”

Prompto’s breath hitched as all the blood in his body flew south for the winter. “Y-you should have just taken me right then and there, if that was the case,”  he muttered, his hand moving between his legs.

“I had to fulfill my apparent fetish of getting you off on the ‘dingy’ balcony furniture.”

Already stroking himself, Prompto ceased when he heard Ignis’ reply. He couldn’t help but laugh. “So you finally admit it! Ha!”

“Whatever turns you on, Prompto.”

“Hey, your fetish, not mine, dude. You know what turns _me_ on, actually?”

“Please, do indulge me.”

“Watching you ignore your hot-and-ready-like-a-pizza-fresh-out-of-the-oven boyfriend, while you do Six-knows-what around the room. Come on, you’re not working right now. You’re not my housekeeper! Hurry up, finish what you started and just _fuck me already_.” Prompto gave him the best glare he could muster, though of course he only succeeded in looking like an irate chihuahua as he always did.

Surprised by Prompto’s little frustrated outburst, Ignis smiled as he walked over to the bed at last, a choice item in hand. “If you insist.”

Prompto sighed in relief as he watched Ignis climb onto the bed, feeling the mattress sag around him from the extra weight. Soft lips met with Prompto’s, a grasp of the blond’s wrist as Ignis moved his hand away from his erection, one that had grown as a result of Prompto’s frustration and Ignis’ neglect.

Ignis intended to make it up to him, surely.

Ignis peppered his partner’s face in kisses before he turned him over onto his stomach, placing his knees on either side of Prompto’s lithe form. Prompto pressed his hips against the blanket beneath him, the softness of the fabric against his still-sensitive organ causing him to squirm just a little. Even that contact to his front felt pretty good. He felt oddly deprived, even if he had just come minutes ago… and speaking of coming, he couldn’t wait for what was to come next.

A cheerful hum filled the the air, the sound of a ‘snap’ interrupting it as Prompto could only assume Ignis was opening up the bottle of lube. Okay, at least this was _some_ progress, but the pace was still _too. Damn. Slow. And what the hell was with the musical interlude?_

Prompto ground his hips against the mattress impatiently. “You know, when you do that, it’s really not sexy at all,” Prompto grumbled.

“Do what, darling?”

“Hum. It’s kinda creepy.”

“I thought you liked having the radio on. I was merely providing a service.”

“Speaking of ‘service’, I can think of a better service you could---” Prompto retorted, but his words were caught short when he suddenly felt Ignis’ hands on him, spreading him open and a slick, hard thickness pressing into his body next.

_Finally!_

The initial penetration was… slow. It felt incredible, sure, but it wasn’t enough. Not _nearly_ enough. Prompto bent his knees, elevating his lower half as his earlier impatience reared its head again. He pushed back against Ignis roughly, forcing him inside of his body the rest of the way, much faster than Ignis had intended. Prompto’s eagerness took Ignis by surprise, a sharp gasp falling from Ignis’ lips before he quickly cleared his throat in an attempt to keep a firm hold on his composure. _Heh_ , Prompto smirked. _Sweet, got a sound out of him_. That was an achievement and a half.

Now fully inside Prompto, and not as a result of his own actions, his own plans, Ignis clicked his tongue. He rested his hands on Prompto’s hips, and instead of proceeding he remained perfectly still; didn’t move a muscle.

“Prompto,” Ignis said, his tone sing-song again, “Patience.”

Ignis kept his hands on Prompto’s hips as he slid out of his partner’s body, a groan of frustration immediately rumbling in Prompto’s throat. His absence left Prompto feeling very empty and very needy, wanting to say a variety of choice phrases, but he knew better than to give in. Prompto bit his lip and kept quiet, waiting as patiently as he possibly could for Ignis to make his next move.

Problem was, Ignis didn’t move again. He said nothing, leaving Prompto in silent suspense, his mind making a racket as he tried to guess what was to follow. The unknown was exciting.  Whatever Ignis was planning, he was both dreading and anticipating it, because, _fuck_. Ignis knew how to play him. He pressed his cheek against the pillow, silently counting down to when Ignis would continue.

It felt like an eternity had passed until at last, Ignis made his move, catching Prompto off guard as the blond squeaked a pleased whine. He pressed inside of him again, slowly, then withdrew, repeating until he had settled on a comfortable, steady, _intense_ pace. Beneath him, Prompto breathed so heavily that Ignis was worried the blond was having trouble breathing. Ignis glanced down to check on him, only to discover that he wasn’t suffocating, and was instead chewing on the pillow. No doubt trying to silence himself, as usual. _But for how long?_ Ignis smirked.

“Prompto,” Ignis cooed as he ran his hands along Prompto’s sides, leaning over him as he pressed himself in gradually, deeply, until he had penetrated him fully once more. His lips met with Prompto’s ear, just barely brushing against it as he spoke.  “Are you enjoying yourself?”

Prompto shuddered at the sound of Ignis’ voice, his hot breath tingling against the shell of his ear. He whimpered a strangled “Yeah” into the pillow. He felt like he’d melted and was being absorbed by the fibres of the blankets beneath him, much like the sweat he was exuding. He couldn’t believe it, but he was close already. And when Ignis pressed hot kisses to Prompto’s shoulders and across his back, Prompto decided there was no point in trying to be quiet anymore, allowing himself to give in to how _good_ Ignis was making him feel. He let out a shaky breath, a long moan escaping him as Ignis sucked on one of his favourite freckly clusters that resided on Prompto’s left shoulder blade.

“Ah, so you _do_ have a voice. I was wondering where it had scurried off to,” Ignis said with a chuckle.  “Shall I fuck you harder, now, see if the guests on the lower floors will hear you?”

Prompto tried to push back against him as if to say “Fuck yes”, but Ignis could read him like a book. He used his hands to press Prompto down against the bed to render him immobile. “ _Ignis_ ,”  Prompto practically growled, followed by a loud cry as Ignis rewarded him with another hard thrust of his own control. And another, for good measure. Ignis began to pound Prompto eagerly, leaving Prompto a whimpering, trembling mess beneath him as the roll of his hips toyed at him in a careful manner. Ignis could tell Prompto was almost at his limit, and come to think of it, so was he.

Ignis released his hold on Prompto, granting him free reign once more. As Prompto breathed heavily, he pressed his hands to the bed as he lifted his body up slightly. Ignis slammed into him again, a curse word of choice falling from Prompto’s lips as his painfully hard erection brushed against the blankets. He was getting desperate now. When he attempted to press back against Ignis again, Ignis stopped what he was doing and immediately withdrew from Prompto’s body. A confused and almost angry “Holy shit, why?!” sputtered out of Prompto.

“Oh, Prompto, have you forgotten already? _Patience_. Haven’t you heard that it’s a virtue?” Ignis crooned, gently turning Prompto over onto his back so they were now facing each other.

“I swear to the Six, Ignis. I’d...I’d smack you right now if I wasn’t worried that I’d slice my hand open on your cheekbones,” Prompto muttered, his own cheeks flushed with heat, his skin glistening with sweat, his breath hard and fast, the tempo to his own personal melody. Ignis wished he could steal Prompto’s camera right now, take a photo of this and frame it. Prompto purposely avoided making eye contact with Ignis at first, but now that they were face to face again he couldn’t help but glare sapphire daggers into his emerald gaze.

Ignis laughed.  “What is it with you and my cheekbones? If I recall, just the other day you also mentioned them in passing.”

“Fuck me.”

“If I do say so myself, you have a rather lovely facial structure as well---”

“Fuuuuuuuuck meeeeeeee.”

“Prompto, recall for just a moment: patience is---”

Prompto rolled his eyes, harshly grabbing Ignis’ face so he could silence him with his mouth.

It was times like these that he preferred Ignis be quiet.

With Ignis intimately close to him at last, Prompto wrapped his legs around Ignis’ hips, squeezing him like a vice and trying to force him back down so their hips could lock together. Ignis gave in to his desires with little fuss, pressing the tip of his cock into Prompto’s willing body, the entirety of his long arousal to follow, much to the blond’s relief. As Ignis began to thrust into him, Prompto’s mouth gaped as he leaned his head back, crying out as wave after wave of pleasure ran through him, immediately feeling the pros of their new position. Ignis thrusted into him _just right_ ; feeling every single jab against his insides. When Ignis lifted one of Prompto’s legs and spread him further, he felt Ignis’ head tease at his prostate from the slight shift of angle.

Prompto practically _sang_ he was so relieved that he was finally getting what he wanted, what his body craved. Everything was _perfect_. Their harmonious heavy breathing, skin on skin slamming together… it wasn’t long until he felt his orgasm quickly build again. He was gearing up for the end, arching his back and pressing up into his partner... when suddenly… nothing. Ignis stopped moving. Again.

A frustrated shriek loudly escaped him, the intense feeling he was chasing hot on its heels quickly turning around a corner and disappearing from sight. “Holy fuck, Ignis, what the _fuck_ is wrong with you?!” Prompto panted.  “Why---”

Ignis casually withdrew, then slid back inside of him, keeping his hips stationary afterward. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Prompto wanted to punch something. Or rather, some _one._ His neglected erection was so hard, so _painful_ , between their bodies, and while it did get a little bit of friction when Ignis moved, it only served as annoyance instead of anything resembling relief. He wanted to just grab it and---

“Prompto,” Ignis began, reading Prompto’s expression.

“If you say some bullshit like ‘Patience is a virtue’ again, I’m----”

Prompto’s words were cut short when he felt Ignis run his fingers lightly -  just a brush, really -  along the underside of his arousal. The delicate touch sent a shiver down his spine and he squeezed Ignis’ body between his thighs, trying not to give him the satisfaction of another moan. As Ignis continued his torturous touching, his long fingers brushing along his length, his inner thigh, his balls, upward to give his lower stomach a little fondle before stroking downward again, it didn’t take long before Prompto was a breathless mess, again, just seconds before his release, and---

Nothing.

Prompto nearly screamed. He really didn’t think his body was going to be able to endure this anymore, the constant ups and downs, the painful feeling of almost being there but just _not quite;_ only to have to start all over again. Over and over. His erection was dripping onto his stomach and making a huge mess, his balls aching something fierce now. At this point, he really was tempted to just take his dick in his hand and give himself his finish, his reward, as if such a thing would get back at Ignis for all the teasing he’d done. He deserved it after all this, dammit.

“Ignis, come on, _please_ , you’re gonna kill me here! Why?! Just... come on, I’m... I’m gonna kick your ass!” he sputtered, not caring how pathetic he sounded right now. Ignis responded by moving his hand away from him.  Prompto slammed the back of his head against the pillow as he gave a loud noise of aggravation. He hated this. _So much_ . But at the same time, he also _loved it_ . If he didn’t, then Ignis wouldn’t do this to him. “ _Please_. I need this. Just---come on… please, Ignis.” 

Ignis smiled, leaning down to kiss him softly. “I love you,” he cooed. Prompto was so cute when he was frustrated. Especially when threatening to assault him. _Adorable._

“No you don’t,” Prompto hissed.

“I beg to differ.”

Ignis intended for this to be the end of his teasing. After all, he may not have let Prompto on to the fact, but he was also at his limit. Prompto made him feel incredible. It wasn’t just from what he was actually doing to himself; it was what he was doing to Prompto. Making Prompto feel good turned him on more than he could ever describe. And to know that what he was doing was driving Prompto _this_ crazy, well....

With one last sweet kiss, he finally gave Prompto what he demanded, what he _needed._ Their bodies moved as one as Ignis pounded Prompto into the mattress, desperately seeking not only his own release, but Prompto’s as well. He could hardly wait to hear Prompto’s final vocalizations; to feel his sticky aftermath against his skin, to feel his body tense around him, squeeze him, shudder against him as he experienced the purest form of ecstasy.

As Prompto’s cries grew louder and more frequent, Ignis could barely hear himself think, let alone hear his own voice, his deeper moans and husky breaths getting lost in Prompto’s higher toned cacophony. Predicting the end for both of them, Ignis thrust deep inside of Prompto’s body one last time, hips stuttering while Prompto practically screamed beneath him, singing his praises as Ignis _finally_ let him come. Ignis mouthed at his shoulder, attempting to kiss it while his partner’s very being trembled under his lips. Prompto’s tensed body collapsed all at once, hitting the bed with a soft thump as the intensity of his well deserved climax practically knocked him out.

⇆⇆

It took Prompto a little longer than usual to come back down from the night’s events. He was exhausted now, not only from their long day but also from that damn workout Ignis insisted on giving him in bed. As they laid there together, all drowsy and sweaty and hot, Ignis doted on him, whether he was trying to apologise for being such a tease in bed or what, Prompto wasn’t sure. But he loved it. Ignis allowed Prompto to rest in a daze of fluttery, tingly sensations while he adored him, pampered him with affection.

Prompto still wasn’t over how incredibly romantic and sweet Ignis could be.  The man was usually silent while he loved on Prompto, but tonight there were whispers of “You’re divine,”  “Beautiful,” and one of Prompto’s favourites, even if it were a tad cheesy (okay, it was _really_ hokey): “Darling, my love is a flame that burns in your name”. Didn’t he hear that in a song, once? Who cares; Ignis could plagiarize lyrics anytime he wanted. Kisses danced to his temple next, then his forehead, his nose, and even his hand as Ignis lifted it and brought it to his enticing lips. Prompto dissolved.

Ignis left Prompto’s side temporarily so he could handle the cleanup on both their parts before he settled in beside his partner again for the night. Ignis held him close and just kissed him for awhile, Prompto happy to oblige. Prompto was too worn out to say anything, too sleepy for a snide remark. They ended up just kissing each other for what felt like forever until Prompto laid his head down, turning on his side as he cuddled up to Ignis, his head resting against his chest.

“...Hey, Iggy.”

“Hmm?”  Ignis hummed, his eyes closed. He was half asleep as well.

“I, uh…” Prompto began.

“Hmm,” Ignis hummed again, this time with no questioning inflexion. He pushed the hair away from Prompto’s forehead so he could kiss him there.

Prompto knew he had to get better at voicing his feelings. As in, not just inside of his head. He had no idea why it was so hard when he could talk about literally everything else. But when the subject was Ignis… His mind buzzed constantly. But his mouth didn’t.

Prompto felt his heart ache in time with the forehead kiss.

Ever since they got together, Ignis wore his heart on his sleeve. The amount of ‘I love you’s he heard in that silky voice was obscene at this point. And for some reason... Prompto could only say “Me too” and “Same to you” in return. He never said it first. Why was it so hard? It was frustrating. Maybe because Ignis was just a giant romantic and it came naturally to him? Prompto was still unsure of himself most of the time, and he’d never been in a relationship before Ignis. He never imagined he would ever be with someone so passionate and loving. Or with anyone at all.

_Say it,_ he hissed at himself internally.

_You want to run away with this asshole one day, right?_

_Then what’s the problem?_

_There is no problem._

_Seriously._

_Tell him._

_He knows it, but._

_Imagine if he never said it to you._

_That would suck._

_Just say it, dumbass._

_What if he thinks you hate him?_

_Oh, gods, no. Don’t go down that path again. Just don’t._

_Just fucking do it._

Prompto exhaled slowly, bracing himself for impact before he summoned all the courage he had.

“...I love you.”

_Finally._

“Finally,” Ignis murmured, as if he were able to read Prompto’s mind. He smiled warmly at his partner and pressed their foreheads together, cupping Prompto’s face in his hands. “I wondered when I would be able to coax that out of you.”

The kiss that followed pulled Prompto deep into the ocean, visions of seafoam clouding his vision.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, finally posted! It all started when I saw [this photo](https://promnised-land.tumblr.com/post/160810728267) and got.. inspired. This has been a beast I've been battling for... almost three months now, and I'm still not sure if I'm 100% pleased with it, but regardless, I felt it was time to release it into the wild before I decided to ultimately toss it.
> 
> Also, I guess this can be considered a sequel to my first fic, [Shotgun](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10815795), but it can be read as a stand alone as well.
> 
> As usual, thanks to my editor and friend [Peach_Pit](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Peach_Pit/pseuds/Peach_Pit) for all her help. <3
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://saturnvalleycoffee.tumblr.com), if you like. I've also got a [FFXV sideblog](http://caseofthestolenspecs.tumblr.com).


End file.
